SodaFrenzy 2 (SPOILER ALERT)
About SodaFrenzy 2 is the sequel to SodaFrenzy 1, and according to DampedWall, S2 is the best season. It also has 41 sodas. Who was in SodaFrenzy 2? Barr Bubblegum - Battle for cake island Fanta Cassis - Object Show Fan Sprite Cranberry - Circle A. S Big Blue - Deano 123 Pepsi Next - Tj Jacobs Mountain Dew White Out - Samir the Gamer Mountain Dew Grape - Mark Pullinger 8 Up - Semir Ali Fanta Blackcurrant - FlameFighter 463 FlameFighter 463 Crush Strawberry - Explodingswissel344 Dr Pepper Cherry Vanilla - Team Epic Blue Coca Cola - Bleo Barr Cola - Karen&Jaden Miles Pepsi Twist - QTRTSOMD Ka Black Grape - Debbie Van Gaale Classic Tango Orange - Freestle Bros Classic Tango Apple - Itz sam miller Fanta Pineapple - Bradplayz 123 Big Red Zero - Gill Pullinger Crush Cherry - LilyLoo Dr Pepper Vanilla Float - Battle for Funland Official 7 Up Cherry - Insanity Voting Channel Fanta Toronja - Marbling Maniac A&W Cream Soda - Stardust and Dunes comedian 3669 Mountain Dew Pitch Black - calmestllama 43 Purple MDGF - EeveeStone 812 Barr Pineapple - FlameFighter463 Mountain Dew Sangrita Blast - Jay Henry Fanta Cherry - TheDoubleCheryFan17 Fanta Mango - Super Joseph Monster Energy - Stephenbarlow 454 Pepsi Max - Wam Pum Fanta Berry - DerpyDrago Mountain Dew Supernova - Derf The MLG Gamer 333 Diet Coke - E_X_P_L_OSION9 Fanta Orange - Inferno Bomber Tango Apple - Cookiemuncher LOL Mountain Dew Voltage - Draydyn Cote Blue MDGF - T.A.C That Animatronic Creeper Irn Bru - Panda Q Rockstar - The Fusion Duo Vets These are the people who returned (as the same user) from Season 1. Rockstar - The Fusion Duo Mountain Dew Voltage - Draydyn Cote Mountain Dew Supernova - Derf The MLG Gamer 333 Fanta Orange - Inferno Bomber Tango Apple - Cookiemuncher LOL Diet Coke - E_X_P_L_O_SION9 Fanta Berry - DerpyDrago Blue MDGF - T.A.C That Animatronic Creeper Items Immunity Token - Removes all of your votes Win Token - Halves your votes Revenge Token - Halves your votes and gives them to another player 115 Token - Gives 115 votes to someone else Pie - Gives you a token from the box Cyan Controller - Upgrades a token Immunity Token XL - Immunity that lasts longer Upgraded Pie - ??? Red Controller - ??? Yoyle Token - ??? Double Vote Pass - Vote twice Win Token XL - Removes more votes Small Win Token - Downgrade of WT Small Revenge Token - Downgrade of RT Revenge Token XL - Upgrade of RT Red Token - Gives your votes to someone not UFE Diamond Token - Gives you any token Super Token - Gives a friend immunity Lottery Token - Can give you 100 coins ??? - Swaps votes I do not know any other item's function. If you are a host or were a part of SF2, please add SF2 items not on the list and list their functions. Winner (SPOILERS) The Winner of SF2 is Purple MDGF - EeveeStone 812. Trivia I have not watched all of SF2, so there is nothing here yet.